journal2fighteurfandomcom-20200214-history
WZ5
Bonjour à tous ! Hi everyone ! Bienvenue dans ce magnifique pays : 2fight ! Welcome at Tapette Land ! Nous sommes ici pour suivre (enfin... parler) de la War Zone 5 ! We are here to speak about the Great Orgie of 2fight ! Une WAR ZONE ... Quatre ALLIANCES ... Une multitude de JOUEURS ... Il n'en restera qu'une ... Pendant que les EAU sortent le Barbeuc et montent les tentes sur une case... On se concerte chez les autres alliances... : Faut qu'on fasse gaffe aux FEU ils sont dangereux ! : Faut se méfier des TERRE, y'a les singes poilus ! : Faut taper sur tout ce qui bouge et rien laisser passer ! Très rapidement une grosse tendance s'impose : Les EAU n'y sont pas. Ce qui se confirme rapidement par leur impossibilité de redresser la situation. Les EAU, vous êtes les maillons faibles, au revoir. Les EAU prenez votre flambeau et venez près de moi. Je suis désolé, mais les FEU, les TERRE et les AIR ont décidé que vous étiez hors-jeu, et leur sentence... est irrévocable. Mai nan mai nan, onvalesniké ! Pendant ce temps, sur l'ile des FEU ... T'ain azy, y'a plus rien à bouffer On a qu'à bouffer du singe, ça doit être gouteux ! Nan mais tu vas pas bien ! On va s'faire écraser. Vaut mieux leur filer des bananes pour les distraire... Oh ! Un petit bout de leurs jambes ... Ils en ont pas besoin ... Mais non, on va se faire ... les TERRE et les AIR en même temps, on est des beaux gosses ! Enfin bref, vous l'aurez compris, une jolie boucherie pour au final voir les FEU récompensés de leurs efforts par une belle victoire ! On rappelle en bref le classement : AIR 222702 EAU 223360 TERRE 330858 FEU 350166 = WINNER : ce serait un cool un petit résumé un peu plus complet (quels clans ? dans quelles alliances ? précedents vainqueurs ? autres points qui ont pu favoriser des alliances ? autres stats comme on peut en avoir sur le foot ?...) Quelques petites interviews maintenant : En premier, une joueuse dont la réputation n'est plus à faire (on sait tous en effet qu'elle passe sous le bureau de Rada) : Cary Cary, membre de l'alliance gagnante de la WZ, quel a été ton ressenti sur cette nouvelle édition ? :D <TPLcary> La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est que l'interviewer est bourré, puisque je ne fais pas partie de l'alliance gagnante :p Et merde, grillé ... <TPLcary> C'est les REQ et les WAR qui ont gagné. Osef, j'ai bu mais j'suis pas débile :p <TPLcary> Moi jsuis TPL, regarde mon pseudo ;) Ton ressenti quand meme ? <TPLcary> J'ai bien aimé cette WZ, tout le monde s'est battu jusqu'au bout et jusqu'à la dernière minute tout pouvait encore arriver (ou presque). <TPLcary> De plus, il y avait une très bonne entente dans mon alliance, c'est toujours un plaisir d'être allié avec les GOU entre autre. Pas de chamaillerie ou de personne rechignant ouvertement à la tâche (mais des absents quand même, juste silencieux) Pourtant on a pas pu échapper aux habituelles frictions entre joueurs. Une amélioration dans ce sens là est elle possible selon toi ? :) <TPLcary> Hmm... mettre un âge minimum à 2fight ? "Interdit au moins de 180 mois" <TPLcary> Plus sérieusement, il y a des joueurs qui ont la tête près du bonnet et qui réagissent au quart de tour quand quelque chose ne va pas dans le sens qu'ils veulent, on n'y peut rien et ça ne changera (malheureusement) pas :( Revenons-en à la supériorité des WAR/REQ : un système mieux huilé que les autres alliances ? <TPLcary> Tiens ça y est tu sais qui a gagné ? :) Oh c'est bon hein ! Restons sérieux ! <TPLcary> On dit que c'est le peu de clan de l'alliance qui fait leur supériorité... c'est certainement réducteur, même si ça aide. <TPLcary> Je ne connais pas leur secret, moi en WZ je fonce dans le tas en visant les cases ciblées par le chef en priorité, mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que font les autres alliances. <TPLcary> C'est eux que tu devrais interroger pour savoir ça. Un avis extérieur c'est toujours bien :p <TPLcary> Sans opinion sur la question. Les choses à améliorer pour la prochaine ? :p <TPLcary> Toujours un peu la même chose... trouver un moyen de donner plus d'importance aux fights. <TPLcary> Et mettre les WAR avec tout plein de petits clans, pour voir si la thérorie de la communication est bonne :p <TPLcary> (j'suis number one au top joueur, ça t'intéresse pas de poser une question là dessus ? x) ) Bah euh à vrai dire... Non. Bonne continuation et merci ;) Ensuite vient... Okami ! Okami, bonjour ! Je souhaiterai tes avis sur cette 5ème édition de la War Zone qui vient de se dérouler ! Attends, j'finis de manger... /*Une heure plus tard...*/ Re ! Donc alors Quand les alliances ont été annoncées je n'étais pas là. Donc je suis rentré de vacances une semaine plus tard et j'ai connu les Alliances et l'ouverture de la WarZone au même moment. Pour moi toutes les alliances avaient leurs chances. certaines l'ont mieux saisie que d'autres. J'ai particulièrement aimé le mélange REQ/WAR dont je rêvais depuis quelques mois. Donc toi tu bronzais pendant que tout le monde s'égorgeait ? ... Je suis arrivé quand la WarZone avait déjà commencé. J'ai tout de suite commencé à combattre. Les FEU avait 1600 persos sur une case. Les TERRE rushaient également... bref c'était vraiment la guerre. Ben oui... C'est une War Zone quoi. Puis l'alliance EAU s'est un peu retirée du jeu. AZy vous avez triché t'sais ! Toi, taggle ! Continue Okami... Les trois alliances restantes se prenaient des cases sans cesse. C'clair que ça jouait au ping pong. A la fin quand le jeu ne se jouait plus que entre les FEU/TERRE, c'était vraiment hard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux... Une Orgie entre des singes et euh... Je sais pas trop quoi ... Je pense que beaucoup comme moi on dit osef à la vie et ont joué toute la nuit même si ils avaient cours le lendemain. Merci bien pour ces quelques précisions. En espérant te voir à la prochaine ! Et enfin ... Radagast ! C'est qui lui ? Bah euh... un mec un peu paumé ... Radagast, quel a été ton ressenti lors de cette WZ 5 ? J'ai senti... comme une odeur de Poney ... ... Nan mais j'sais pas, tu veux savoir quoi ? Tout ! Ton ressenti, tes impressions etc ... J'ai ressenti de la peur, puis de la tristesse et encore de la peur à la fin. ... è_é Bon okok ... La WZ s'est déroulée dans de bonnes conditions, j'trouve que les gens étaient moins "stressés" que lors des anciennes éditions. Je pense aussi que le fait que la WZ soit serrée (comme ton trou) a amené plus de suspens ! Mais encore ? Je pense aussi que c'était la 5e édition de la WZ et qu'il y avait 4 alliances. Le rapport ? Aucun, j'viens de le voir. Des améliorations à apporter? Un autre système que les cases par exemple, pour varier, histoire qu'on fasse d'autres stratégies que le "campage" et les rush. Pas mal... Une solution à proposer ? Si on pouvait équiper nos persos de p90 et qu'on pouvait piloter des vaisseaux capables de voyager en vsl ça pourrait être bien ... Bien je pense qu'on va arrêter là, merci beaucoup. Vous l'aurez compris, les avis sont sensiblement les mêmes : l'ambiance et le suspens ont donné une bonne War Zone. Reste à voir si la prochaine sera aussi bien ! Vous voulez le savoir? RENDEZ VOUS SUR LA VERSION 5 DE 2FIGHT ! Article écrit par Sarkastik pour 2fighteur